Mileena
Mileena is a mutated clone of Kitana created through sorcery and a villain from the series of fighting games. There have been many hints that Mileena may be in love with Baraka. Appearance Mileena has a very beautiful and seductive appearance yet has a terrifying mouth concealed under her mask. Mileena usually wears an attire with shades of magenta which exposes the majority of her body, revealing ample cleavage and midriff. She also has a slight muscular build, having abs and muscle. Powers and Abilities Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sai in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Gallery End1.jpg Mileena-290x400.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Mileena-Gameplay-Video.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_23533.jpg|Mileena appears in mortal kombat 9 cinematic trailer Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_62667.jpg|Mileena vs jax Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_57567.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_59300.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_61067.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_61500.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_61567.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_76033.jpg|Mileena winning the battle Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_79367.jpg|Jax ready to escape Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_95333.jpg|Mileena vs sub zero Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_96167.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_96700.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 'Cinematic Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY_98067.jpg|Mileena's strong uppercut Baby Mileena.jpg|Mileena as a baby in her Babality File:20161211_110929.png|Mileena and her nemesis Kitana. Mileena.png|Mileena in Mortal Kombat X Mileena_Mortal_Kombat_X_-_1.PNG Mileena_Mortal_Kombat_X_-_2.PNG Ads_mileena.jpg|Mileena in Story Mode with Shinnok's Amulet Mileenamkx0.jpg Ermac47.jpg Mileena_05.jpg Mileena_80.jpg MortalKombatX_MileenaCaptured1_1280x665-1-.jpg|Mileena after being captured by D'Vorah MKX_Screenshot_2015-04-14_09-33-54.png|D'Vorah kissing Mileena, moments before unleashing her insects inside Mileena and killing her Videos Mortal Kombat Gold Mileena's Ending|Mileena's MK Gold Ending Mortal_Kombat_Mileena_Ending_Video|Mileena's MK9 Ending Mortal Kombat Deception Mileena's Ending|Mileena's MK:D Ending Mortal Kombat X - Mileena Death Scene (18+) Trivia *Fans consider her to be the closest thing Shao Kahn has to a daughter. *In Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used video game characters. *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the games went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her Tarkatan features. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls her "sister", despite the fact that she is technically her daughter. *In MKX, her costumes are not as revealing in the other games. Unlike MK9. *Fans believe that Ermac and Skarlet are her siblings, because of being creations of Shao Kahn's. *In the MK9 Challenge Tower, she had made a teddy bear for Scorpion. Making fans believe she has feelings for Scorpion, this is yet to be confirmed. *Many fans believe that the Mileena died was a clone, considering her eyes when she was moments before getting killed and when she was in the Outworld Market. *WatchMojo.com listed Mileena among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villainesses Category:Assassin Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Predator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Envious Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minor Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Game Bosses Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil